Stranded
by Lone Wolf 59
Summary: When Mario get's tired of the fighting match's at Smash Manor he ask's Master Hand if he and a few other Smasher's can go on small vacation to Earth to get a brake from fighting. As it turn's out they now have to fight to stay alive on a planet full of Undead, And a rather noticeable german traitor has a plan for them. As someone had once said... In The Darkness Lies Your Fears


**_A/N:hey... i got writer's block on my other story so i am gonna work on this until i can think of something for 'The Virus' ok? Note: This is a Muti-Crossover story with SSBB, Walking Dead, Left 4 Dead, OC's and Black Ops Zombies. Note 2: OC's are accepted so send'em in!_**

Chapter 1: The Burning Planet.  
Smash Manor 1/14/2013  
Mario was sitting in a red lounge chair in the living room, bored out of his mind. All he does is fight the other smashers and that was getting boring, with a capital B. '_Uhhh...what can i do?_' Mario thought '_there is nothing to do!_' the small voice in his head responded _'ima go talk to Master Hand about a_ _s__mall vacation to the planet Earth_' he thought to himself. And so started the long walk to Master Hand's office. Down the hall, up the stairs, down another hall, and through a pair of big white doors. "Master can i talk to you?" Mario asked "Of course Mario" the huge white glove said. Then he snapped and turned into his human form, "what can i do you for?" Master Hand asked the red clad plumber "i was wanting to know if i could take Luigi, Sonic, Ike, Link and Zelda and go on a three week vacation to earth?" he asked the hand "your asking me if you can take five of my best fighters and go to Earth?" Master Hand asked in a vary serious tone "...yeah" Mario replied somewhat scared for his life "Sure! i don't mind. I told you, you and and the other's are free to leave the manor any time you want, all you have to do is tell me three things. one: where you are going. two: how long you'll be there. and three: who all is going." the hand answered "thank you" Mario said "Did you inform them on this matter?" Master Hand asked "No but i heard them talking about it" Mario said "I'll call them in and tell them go get packing Mario" Master Hand said happily "i will, thank you again!" Mario said in the same happy tone and walked out of the office. Mario then made his way to his room on his way there he thought of all the fun they could do on Earth.

xxx-Meanwhile on Earth-xxx

Fort Pastor 4/10/2025 "I don't understand! Why are you doing this?! Why me?!" Donovan asked the wall in front of him "travel where? don't you get it there's nothing left!" he yelled. Donovan then found himself on top of a destroyed building "Whoa? How did you-" he started to ask before the voice in his head interrupted "what do you mean 'mend the rift'?" he asked the voice "well maybe i don't wanna did ya think of that!" Donovan stated "No! you can't tell them about the flesh! What i did...they would kill me if they knew!" Donovan said. He then looked back to see a herd of Walkers coming right for him "Oh shit!" he yelled, then Tevin dove in and shot them down "Donovan! If your gonna talk to your imaginary friend can you wait to do it til your in a Z free zone?" Tevin asked unaware of the hunter behind him. The hunter then knocked him over and bit into his shoulder on the way down thus splattering Donovan with his blood "AHHHHHH!" he yelled as the walker ripped into his gut.

The elevator doors opened up then Corey and Kassie walked out. "Donovan get your ass in here NOW!" Kassie yelled in a tone that was a mix of scared and sad but still commanding as Corey gave him cover fire. "Come on, come on!" Corey yelled as Donovan grabbed one of Tevin's gun's and ran for the door, he made it in just as it shut. "So what do we do now?" Corey asked "Simple we get ammo find a good place to defend, kick ass that's it!" Kassie told her two friends 'Acfpt yuor afte beagin nawe!' Donovan heard "I don't understand!" he yelled "what are you talking about Donovan? Kassie made it pretty clear!" Corey said as the doors opened. "Accept your fate. Begin anew!" Donovan heard someone say as a herd closed in on them "we're going down?" Corey asked "We're going down!" Kassie informed them. the herd blocked Corey in the corner as he pushed Donovan and Kassie into the elevator. "NO!" Kassie yelled as the doors shut. "It's ok Kass, he gave himself to save us." Donovan told her. She slammed her fist's into the door until Donovan stopped her. He grabbed her by her arms and shook her lightly "Stop! this need's to stop! i gave up my leadership when Axel died. so now it's your turn to lead me, What do we do?" he told her "i don't know! i really don't know!" She yelled "then i'll tell you what we do. we get ammo and find a way out of here! and we shoot down any walker that try's to stop us!" Donovan said in a upbeat attitude "I don't want to lose you too..." Kassie told him "you won't i promise, as long as i'm by your side you'll be alright" he reassured her "Oh my god! Your bit!" She yelled. Donovan looked at his arm, there was a big chunk missing from his arm "Damn...It's fine we would have turned when it first broke out so it's just a flesh wound, and besides i'm already infected remember?" Donovan told her while pointing to his neck "Donovan there's something i want to tell you..." Kassie said "It'll have to wait because the door is opening." the albino said. Red eyes met green then they ran out into the massive herd in front of them.

(Please listen to 115 by Elina Siegman OR Coming Undone by KoRn while reading this part)

As Donovan and Kassie ran out of the elevator the herd closed in on them. Donovan then pulled out his two revolver's and shot into the herd, trying to make a opening for the two of them. It didn't work and Donovan was pissed and was also confused as to why he didn't use them a while ago. soon he ran out of ammo a lot sooner then he would of liked. So he did the next best thing, he let himself be controlled by 'Hunter'. His dull maroon eye's turned into a bright blood red, his finger nail's turned into claws and he pulled on his hood. from under the hood a voice that was a lot deeper than Donovan's muttered "Finally" and looked behind him to see Kassie standing there with a horrorfided look on her face, after all she hadn't seen him go 'Hunter' since Ray turned into a triple sized red Tank. "Take a picture i'll last longer" Hunter said with a small smirk then turned his attention to the on coming herd. to put it simply his cut through the herd with little to no effort, but the undead was not going down without a fight for every infected he cut down two more would take their place. but he would fight to protect what Donovan cared for. He looked back to see a dark sight.

Kassie was getting surrounded by the walker's, so he charged them. Cuting down as many as he could with his claws but i was getting him nowhere so he looked for something that was longer and sharper then his claws. he then saw a faint purple glow off to the right, it was Corey's long sword. he ran up to it with lighting fast speed and pulled it out of the ground and used it to get to his friend when he found her she backed up in the corner like Corey had been. He made his way to her but like the rest of the herd every time he killed one tow more would take it's place. He finally made it to her and used the sword to protect them but they were overwhelmed in the end Hunter looked at Kassie with a small smile that meant it was over. She saw this and knew that he couldn't keep fighting like this "Its ok Hunt you tried that's what matters" Kassie told him "I should of tried harder Kass...i'm sorry" he said back "Well we had a good run didn't we?" she asked with a smile that nether Donovan nor Hunter had seen in a long while "A damn fine one" Hunter replied. '_At least she will die fast_' he thought sadly 'Yeah unlike us' Donovan said back. The herd was on top of them now and Hunter could hear Kassie scream as she was torn apart, a sheering pain went through their body as the undead bit into them '_The first bite_' Hunter thought as the walkers proceeded to rip him apart '_At least we did something good in the end_' they both thought as they died.

_**A/N: Ooohhh Cliffhanger! sorry i had something else in mind but i liked this one better. the next chapter is going to be called: Theater Of The Damned!**_


End file.
